mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Med Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
If you have any questions or requests for the following rules, please see an administrator. # No inappropriate material. Young children watch this show and may go to this site. # Do not erase stuff unless you know it is false. Removing content for no reason is unacceptable. # Do not write false or inappropriate information on a page. It will be immediately erased. # Badge gaming is not allowed! Badge gaming is making unnecessary edits to earn badges. # Do not create a page with false or useless information for it will be deleted. # Do not make a page that is irrelevant to Mighty Med, the wiki, or that centers around one's opinion on the show. # No cyber-bullying. Bullying is very rude and can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude and insulting other users counts as bullying. Harassing and threatening also falls under this category. # No spamming! Spamming is posting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. # If you want to delete a page, please see an admin. # Always stay on topic! (Example: If you're on the Kaz page, don't talk about how much you love Oliver). # Edits such as, rewording sentences, taking periods off pages and putting them back on, adding extra punctuations, taking off information then putting it back on, and/or adding the same information in different ways, are considered unacceptable edits to gain edits, badges, and/or points. They are not acceptable. # Ship-bashing. If you don't like a particular pairing, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.) Please don't leave a rude comment on that ship page! Your comment will be deleted. Also, no ship-warring because ship-warring is really annoying. # Removing content based on your dislike of a particular pairing or any other topic is considered vandalism. # Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you banned anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. # Adding unneeded categories means a block. # Adding duplicate pages will also get you blocked! # Do not remove templates from pages. # Do not mess up templates! # Do not claim something to be yours. # Do not rename pages into something useless! Your edits will be reverted. # Not having read these policies is not an excuse. # Have fun on this wiki! Warning/Blocking Rules Every time you break one of these rules, you get a warning. Three warnings and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few hours to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you still are breaking the rules, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. * All registered users will get warnings before being blocked. Every user is entitled to a warning although some exceptions will be made. If we can tell that you are continuously disregarding these rules and purposely going against them for "fun", we may not warn you. * Registered users are allowed to argue if they are blocked without a warning. * Admins cannot use previous blocks in a different category against a user who is misbehaving in another category. For example if a user vandalizes they get a warning. If the same user curses in a comment, they get another warning because it is in a different category. * Any anonymous users who vandalizes, post inappropriate comments, or bullies anyone will be blocked. Anonymous users will only get warnings in certain cases, determined by an admin.